otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Trading Plans in Trademeet
'Tavern Hall - ' ---- A relatively new establishment, the atmosphere of The Hawk and Dove is one of joviality and quaint ambience that is often crowded, smoke-filled and noisy with the banter of voices circulating within the room. It is here that locals come to drink, converse, game and generally relax and amusement themselves without the worries of their often hard and dreary life. Like any good tavern, one can find refreshment or ease at the long expanse of the finely polished bar or perhaps at one of the many tables that await a friendly visitor. Looming large within the far wall rests a fireplace where the average man could stand clear within. The furniture is clean, comfortable that has been made of highly polished wood with the chairs having upholstered seats. All of the furniture looks brand new, or nearly new, though some already show signs of a few nics and scraps from fights or clumsy customers. The wooden floorboards are regularly swept clean and are polished to perfection. At the far end of the room is a long bar with a large menu hanging upon the wall over head. Off to the left side of the bar is a door leading to the tavern kitchen where succulent aromas waft through the doors into the main room. A pattern of roses intricately carved upon the rails of a wooden staircase leads guests up to the rooms on the second floor where exhausted travelers can rest and relax. The walls have been white washed which adds contrast to the darkly stained timber crossbeams over head. ---- The tavern is not too busy today, and Karell is sat towards the back with a glass of what appears to be wine. He watches carefully. Gefrey Driscol arrives from Aurora Gefrey Driscol has arrived. What is he watching for? Who knows, but he probably definitely sees as Gefrey steps in. The Duke's red cloak is quite obvious. Karell stands as the Duke's red cloak moves into the tavern and nods to him from his place, beckoning him over with a short wave. He remains stood as he waits. Gefrey Driscol nods to Karell once, and starts walking for him at an easy pace. "Good morning, Lord Karell," he greets. "You wished to speak?" "Light be, Lord Gefrey... Yes, I am chasing up your business proposal." Karell says with a light smile, bowing and seating himself at Gefrey's approach, "I have trade spare." "I declare that the Light has spoken to me!" proclaims one *highly* intoxicated preacher. "It has warned me of doom! We're all doomed! All is lost! And we... hey a penny!" Gefrey Driscol takes a seat across from Karell. "Oh?" he asks. "Well, a good thing to hear, to be certain. What did you have in mind, if I might ask?" "It is dependent on what you have for offering. You are undoubtedly planning export, but of what?" Karell asks, motioning over a serving maid. "Oh, there are a few things we'll be looking into," Gefrey says with a smile. "The obvious are resources. The timber from the woods, agricultural. We've been looking into the land surrounding the area to see about other natural resources as well." He smiles a bit. "It is difficult to say exactly what will come of it, though. It admittedly partly depends on what businesses arise." "Tiber is a heavy cheap." Karell says with a flicker of an annoyed expression, turning and staring past the other noble. He is sat with Gefrey towards the back of the tavern and a serving maid pulls up to the table and curtsies, "What would you have?" he looks to the other with a now distracted expression. Gefrey Driscol quirks a small smile. "But useful. Granted, it's hardly going to be the bulk of our operations. I do want to see more refined goods, and you are asking these questions rather early on, you realize, while we are still in planning. I do not have all the answers to those questions just yet, but as for what I want right now? Just a glass of light wine will do." The maid nods and moves off to get Gefreys order and Karell watches her for a moment before frowning slightly and turning to the Driscol again, "I am not sure I can trade for wood, there is not often a great demand.. especially amongst most of my common routes... You would have to bring crafters in, are you thinking of renewing the orchards? I have not seen the remains of Apple Village, but I would presume the land is workable, refreshed - even." Gefrey Driscol quirks a small smile. "Yes," he says. "That was part of the agricultural bit. I don't intend for it be Apple Village, but we aren't going to let that fall by the wayside. Apples, and other fruits as well, if possible." "Perhaps pears?" Karell asks with a raised eyebrow. "I have not had a pear in a while. Do you have pears?" the question at first seems to have been directed to Gefrey, but it becomes apparent as the serving maid leaves a glass with him that it was in fact directed to her. "I shall see, m'lord." she replies. Gefrey Driscol quirks a smile. "It is something to think about, but I'm hoping to see more than just agriculture." "Indeed." Karell replies, suitably distracted by the acquisition of pears. Gefrey Driscol gives Karell an amused look. "There's time enough to consider, though. We break ground soon, but it will still be a while. Fond of pears?" Karell Valoria turns to Gefrey with a bemused look. "Not overly..." he replies, "...why?" Gefrey Driscol shakes his head. "You seemed distracted by the thought." "Perhaps." Karell nods, "I apologize, I am considering the options for future trading. I believe I can help you, but my presence will have to be somewhat constant to keep things moving, as it is. Unsolid plans are not useful." Gefrey Driscol raises an eyebrow. "We will be cementing our plans on our own, I do believe," he says. "It will not be taking long. You wish a permanent voice in the development of the city? I do look for people who are willing to set up businesses there, but the task of keeping the city moving will go to us." "Of course, and frankly... I would not wish the responsibility, but, it is important I am kept in thought. Trade is a living being, it breathes and consumes and needs differently. I can help if I know exactly what I have to work with, but if I am cast aside and picked up as and when needed then I would be useless. It is not a heavy request." Gefrey Driscol smiles a small bit, then stands. "Then, if you would know, I am looking into textiles, orchards, agriculture and horses there. I'm hoping to find a good lode nearby as well, if at all possible, and intend to see some administrative work. I'll be certain to let you know if anything comes up, hmm? For now, I should be on my way." "Aye. We shall have to meet again to discuss what you will be trading /for/." Karell stands as Gefrey does and bows. Gefrey Driscol heads into Aurora. Gefrey Driscol has left. Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs